mincecraftia, Trouble in the Nether
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: When Skelly discovers Cupe's older brother, Chris, the prince of the skeleton creepers. Who Is also the older brother of Cupe.She starts to do things she has never done before. She and Chris must fight to save the nether from rebellion. And along the way, she may fall for this mysterious boy. OC x Skelly, mod talker girls,
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Cupa, detonate." A boy around the age of nineteen says. Said boy is wearing an emerald green hoodie with a skeleton creeper head on the hood. A girl, around the age of 13, presses a button. She is wearing a green hoodie with a Creeper head on it. The boy seems to be standing on a giant pile of TNT, and Cupa blows it up. The boy is launched into the air.

_Snow Biome. _

Skelly is walking home from Lone's, the princess of the wolves, home. The skeleton princess shivers as she didn't pack warmly, she is wearing her regular vest that isn't zipped fully, so her breasts are shown nicely and her **Short** shorts, she also happens to look up to see a boy, around her age, sailing through that air, directly at her.

"Get out of the way!" He shouts. Skelly moves out of the way as he hits the ground, knocking out trees before his head slams into a cliff.

"By the Bones, are you alright!" Skelly shouts, running to the mysterious boy. As she reaches him, she gets a good view of what he looks like, Sliver hair like her, green eyes with silver flakes in it, an emerald green hoodie with a skeleton creeper head on the hood. He groans as he sits up.

"Bro! Are you alright!" Cupa says, running up to him.

"I'm fine sis, but I think you put a _little_ more TNT that needed." The boy says.

"With explosives, there can never be too much." Cupa says, proudly.

"Fair argument." He chuckles.

"Who are you?" Skelly asks the boy.

"I am Chris, Prince of the Skeleton Creepers." He says. "You?"

"Skelly, princess of the skeletons. If you are a prince of the Skeleton Creepers, would we be related?" Skelly asks.

"Maybe, but I was born into the creeper family." Chris says.

"Why do you have a bow?" Skelly asks.

"When a Skeleton Creeper Explodes, the explosion shoots arrows everywhere." Chris says, "I was actually heading to Bone Castle to give Lord Bones a report of work."

"How come I have never met you?" Skelly asks, as she and Chris start walking towards her home.

"I usually do that at night, when you are asleep." Chris explains.

"Why?" Skelly asks.

"Dad didn't, for some reason, want the other princesses and prince besides Cupe that I exist." Chris says.

"Why would he want that?"

"Didn't want a son, he wanted daughter. He forbid me to come outside during the daytime." Chris says. He fells her breasts against his back as she hugs him.

"That's awful!" She exclaims. Realizing why her chest isn't that cold anymore, she backs up, blushing.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks. Skelly nods, still blushing. Emerald puts his hoodie on her, leaving him to walk in a T-shirt.

"Thank you." Skelly says, looking Chris in the eyes.

"I can't let someone freeze _Princess._" Chris teases. Skelly's eyes widen, she charges after the laughing Chris.

"Don't call me that!" She screams. After a few minutes of running, Skelly tackles Chris. Straddling his chest, Skelly sits up. "I win!" She looks down to find Chris blushing heavily. Realizing their position, she blushes again and she climbs off of him. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Chris says. Skelly shivers, as she got the hoodie wet. "Still cold?" Skelly nods as she closes her eyes and tries to warm up. Next thing she knows, she isn't cold. Opening her eyes, she expects to see a torch. She finds Chris giving her a warm hug from behind. "Warmer?" Skelly nods, blushing yet again.

"Why are you helping me?" Skelly asks.

"I don't want a pretty lady such as yourself catching hypothermia, do I?" Chris says, Pulling a cloak out of the hoodie pocket and covering both of them in it. Skelly, still cold, pulls her side flush against his, making him entangle his hand with hers. She rests her head on his shoulder and they start walking towards the Bone Castle.

_Bone Castle. _

"Well, we're here." Skelly says sadly. "I had a good time with you."

"Yeah, it's nice to finally have a friend." Chris says, "I'll see you inside." Skelly nods as she heads inside. Chris puts his hoodie back on and waits a few moments before knocking. A humanized skeleton opens the door.

"The master is waiting." She says, leading Chris to the throne room. In the throne room, Lord Bones and his daughter are sitting on their respected thrones. Chris bows.

"Rise." The Lord says. Chris stands up and looks to the Lord. "Report."

"My creepers stopped over a hundred potential rapes caused by mobs to humans." Chris says.

"Good, good." The Lord says.

"Sir are you alright? You seen, distant." Chris says.

"I have a mission for you." The Lord says. "You and Skelly both."

"What is it Father?" Skelly asks.

"I need you both to go into the Nether. I have been getting reports from the Lords there that the are having issues with the mobs there." The lord says.

"Why should we help them, we are just another world?" Skelly says.

"What happens there, could effect us here." Chris mutters.

"Explain."

"The Nether lords and princesses guard the Portal to and from there, as the mobs there are not allowed through, if they fail on keeping the rebellion in check, there is no stopping the mobs from turning our world into a second Nether." Chris says.

"You are wise, young Chris. My daughter, do you understand the importance of your task?" The Lord asks.

"Yes Father." Skelly says.

"Good, Chris, take care of my daughter." The Lord says.

"Yes sir." Chris replies. He heads outside to train with his bone sword that he personally made. It is a handle with the blade perpendicular to the handle.

"How ironic is that?" A female voice says. Chris turns to see Andr, the Endermen princess, and Heroinebrine, the princess of the phantoms. Andr is a spoiled brat, her father, the ender dragon, gives her whatever she wants. Heroinebrine is the daughter of Herobrine, she is basiclly a ghost. Able to turn invisible. She is very anti-social.

"Umph." Chris grunts.

"We where just going through and we meet a new person. Happens everytime." Andr says. Chris walks away from the two, not saying a word.

**Warp**. Andr warps in front of Chris.

"We aren't letting a cute boy like you leave without a little _fun_." Andr says, seductively.

"Leave me alone." Chris says.

"He talks, even better." Andr says.

"I believe he said to leave him alone." Skelly says, notching an arrow in her bow. Andr laughs as Lord Bone comes outside.

"Leave the premises." The Lord orders, and Andr leaves.

"Thanks." Chris says.

"You must head to the Nether." The king of Skeletons says. The princess of skeletons and the prince of skeleton creepers nod to the king before heading to the Zombie palace.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chris and Skelly near the zombie palace, they are encountered by zombie guards.

"State your business." One of them says.

"We're with the Nether relief team." Skelly says.

"Follow us." The same zombie says. The small patrol of zombies leads us through the castle and into a room filled with the other princesses.

"Skelly!" A girl dressed in wolf fur shouts.

"Hey Lone." Skelly says.

"Chris!" Cupa shouts, giving her brother a hug. All eyes turn to him. "Everyone, this is my older brother Chris. Prince of the skeleton creepers." Chris nods to them, before walking to a secluded corner. He pulls out a book and starts to read.

"What is your book about?" A male voice says. A slight odor of rotting flesh is present. Chris looks up to see a boy around his age. "I'm Rot, prince of the zombies."

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Chris says.

"That's… lovely." Rot says.

"You have a balcony I could use, it is too noisy here." Chris asks.

"Sure, third door to the right." Rot says, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Chris says as he walks to where he was instructed. Skelly notices him leave and follows him. Chris sits on the railing of the balcony and begins to read.

"What ya up to?" Skelly asks. Chris looks up and shrugs.

"Reading." Chris says. Skelly sits down next to him and reads along. Skelly slowly starts to fall asleep.

_Chris's P.O.V_

I feel a weight on my side. I look over to see Skelly had fallen asleep. I gently pick her up and carry her to the large room with everyone in it. I set Skelly down on her sleeping bag and I lay mine out away from everyone and stare at the ceiling.

"Bro?" Cupa asks.

"Yeah?" I return.

"I had a bad dream." She says.

'Poor girl. She still gets those dreams.' I think.

"Could I sleep with you?" she asks. I nod. My little sister cuddles into me as she falls into a peaceful sleep

"Night sis." Chris mutters before he too falls asleep.

_In the morning_.

I wake up to find that Cupa was already awake and walking around. I get up and sit against the wall. The nether princesses arrived late last night.

"Who are you?" A girl in a bikini with red skin and fire rods floating around her asks.

"Chris, brother of Cupa, Prince of the skeleton creepers." I say. "You?"

"Blazette, princesses of the blazes." She says. That's Hilda, princess of the wither skeletons." Pointing to a Goth like girl dressed like Skelly. "Princess Eleanor, princess of the Ghasts." Pointing to a girl dressed in all white. "Mena, princess of the zombie pigmen." A girl with a beanie covering her left eye. "That sums up the ones that are helping us" I nods.

"Chris!" Cupa shouts.

"Yeah!" I shout back.

"Come here. We need you strategic abilities here." Cupa says.

"I think we should have a full on frontal assault." Rot says.

"Won't work, we are outnumbered." I say. Post the Archers here and here," I say, pointing at the sides of a ravine. "Get them to go through here and we nail them. Have some shield maidens with them to attack from the rear."

"Good idea." Skelly says. I nod.

"Alright. EVERYONE!" Rot shouts. "CHRIS HAS A PLAN!"

"We set up archers on either side of a ravine, along with some shield maidens, the ones attacking the front draw them in, the archers fire at them while those the the swords with them attack from the rear." I shout. I hear mummers of agreement.

_Skelly's P.O.V_

**_'He is smarter than I thought. I like that.'_** I think. "The attack starts thirty minutes after we enter the nether." I shout.


End file.
